I Can't Loose You Again
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: Winryx Ed cuteness. When Ed almost dies, will Winry reveal her true feelings?


**I Can't Lose You Again**

**By: TheIzumiCurtis**

**Romance; a little EdxWinry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, why did you make me say that? You people are so mean!**

Ed and Al left on a Monday; she went with them to the train station.

"Try not to get yourselves killed, again." She said, smiling, as they got onto the train.

"Don't worry, Winry, We'll be back. I promise." Ed said, looking deep into her eyes. She watched as the train moved away from the station, Ed and Al were hanging out of a window, waving to her. She smiled and waved until the train was out of sight. When she finally convinced herself to leave, she slowly turned around, put her hands into her pockets, and whispered, "You'd better come back."

------------------

Ed and Al were playing cards and the sun was setting as the train pulled into the station. They quickly grabbed their things and hurried off the train to meet Roy.

"Hey! I thought you guys ditched me for a minute." Said Roy as they came running up.

"Sorry, brother and I were into a heated game of poker." Al said

"Well, well. Who won?" Roy questioned

"I did!" Ed said proudly as Al rolled his eyes.

"Okay, back to business." Roy said strolling away. The two brothers followed. "It seems we have another lead on a possible Philosophers Stone." Roy paused

Ed said, impatiently, "Well are you going to tell us where it is?"

Roy smiled and Al rolled his eyes, "It seems that there was some research being conducted a few years back and we lost contact. So, I want you two to check it out."

"Okay then! Lets go!" Ed called behind him as he and Al ran off. Roy simply smirked and walked on.

------------------

Back at home, Winry half-heartedly tried to fix a piece of automail. She was caught up in thinking about Edward. _I Hope he's ok._ She thought.

"AWWW!" she screamed, as the heavy piece of machinery crashed down on her foot. "Damn! I have to be more careful." She whispered, clutching her foot and still thinking about Ed.

-----------------

Ed and Al were creeping up to the abandon-looking sight when they heard something rustling in the bushes. They stopped in their tracks.

"Al, did you hear that?" Ed whispered, looking around.

"Yeah, brother. I hope it wasn't anything bad." Al whispered back, truthfully afraid.

Ed, seeing the scared look on his brother's face, stood up and stepped, silently, toward the bushes. Just as he was about to push away the brush, a blade pierced his left arm that made him scream out in pain.

Al ran to his brother, "Brother! Are you okay!"

"Come out you coward!" Ed yelled, clutching his arm. Just then, Envy stepped out of the bushes.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed said as he got to his feet and clapped his hands together, his automail morphing into a blade.

It was Envy who struck first, lunging, his blade hitting Ed's automail. Ed, pushing Envy off, stabbed at him, just barley missing Envy's side and slicing into his arm. Envy simply smiled as the wound healed almost instantly and, again, lunged at Ed. This time, slicing into his side. Ed cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Brother!" Al screamed, running to Ed's side as he crashed to the ground. He looked up to see that Envy had fled the scene. Al scooped up Ed and went running down the road toward the city. It seemed like he had been running for hours, Ed drifting in and out of conciseness. He finally saw the city lights. As he ran he just kept thinking, _why didn't I try to help? _ When he finally arrived at the city, he saw Roy leaning against a wall with a beer in his hand.

"Hey! Colonel Mustang," Al yelled, approaching the man. Roy looked up to see Ed in Al's arms and ran toward them. "He's been stabbed, I-I don't know how badly." Al stuttered as Roy took Ed and went running for the hospital. When they got there, a nurse took Ed, placed him on a stretcher, and quickly rolled him from the room. Roy and Al took their seats, both drenched in blood.

"H-how did this happen?" Roy asked, still in shock. Al told him the whole story; "I just wish I had reacted faster, maybe I could have done something." Al looked down at his jeans, which were covered in blood almost making the blue seem black against the florescent lighting.

"Al, you did what you could, I'm just glad you found me." Roy said as the nurse came out of the back.

Al immediately stood up and ran over to her. "How is he? Will he be ok? How badly is he hurt?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"He's pretty beat up, but he'll be okay. Don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Can we see him?" Al and Roy asked at the same time.

"Sure, he's in room 213. Please try to be quiet." She said, walking off.

Roy and Al started down the hallway toward Ed's room. When they got there Roy opened the door and he and Al stepped in.

"Hi brother, how are you doing?" Al asked, apprehensively.

"Eh, I'm fine. Just a little cut, that's all." Said Ed in a week voice, trying to reassure Al. Roy simply smiled at him and gestured toward his automail, which was still a blade. Ed clapped weekly and the steel morphed back into a hand. Roy then put a hand on Al's arm and gently pulled him out of the room.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Roy said, patting Al on the shoulder and leading him to he and Ed's hotel room. Al sat down on the bed as Roy closed the door. Trying to hold back tears, he dialed Winry's number.

"Hi, Winry, I-I have some bad news."

-----------------

The next morning, Winry hurried into the hospital, tears stained her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I took the first train I could"

"Don't worry about it, Ed's just getting ready to go home, he insisted." Al said as Winry ran past him, to Ed's room. She slammed open the door as Ed was picking up his case. She flung her wrench at him, just narrowly missing his head.

"What did you think you were doing! You could have been killed, you IDIOT!" She screamed, advancing on him with another wrench. He backed away as she swung at him again. "KILLED, do realize what that means! EDWARD, I thought I lost you, how could you do that to me!" She screamed.

She tried to swing at him again, but this time only half-heartedly; Ed caught her wrench in one hand as she fell into him, shaking with sobs, and she permitted him to slide the weapon from her fingers and set it aside.

"I thought I lost you! How could you do that to me again?" She sobbed into his coat.

"There, there. Its ok, Winry." He said, stroking her head, "I'm here now. Everything will be okay now, I promise." He sat down on the bed with her in his lap and smoothed her hair. She just sat in his lap and sobbed for the longest time before she gained the strength to look up at him.

She whispered, "Please, never do that to me again."

"Don't worry, I will always come home to you." Ed replied, the door opened and Winry leapt off his lap and went to go stand in a corner.

"Good, it looks like your feeling better." Roy said stepping into the room, "The train's almost at the station, we should hurry."

Ed nodded, "Yea, okay. I'll be right there." Roy closed the door and Ed went over to Winry, "Come on, lets go." He said, sliding his hand into hers and leading her out the door.

End

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure I should have ended it there, but oh well. Please review, and, as always, all flames welcome. Although they do make me feel bad :'( Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
